wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Curoo Curoo
Curoo Curoo is a Wiggles song from Yule Be Wiggling. Song Credits Yule Be Wiggling * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Phil South * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Special Guest Vocalists: Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Recorded at Windmill Lane Studios, Dublin, Eire * Additional recording by Chris Brooks * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Go Santa Go! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian Songwriter Credit Differences (2000 Version) * Yule Be Wiggling AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Yule Be Wiggling US CD: Traditional * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD Inlay: Traditional * Yule Be Wiggling UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Christmas Crackers! CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley Arranger Credit Differences (2000 Version) * Yule Be Wiggling AU CD: uncredited * Yule Be Wiggling US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Yule Be Wiggling Double Pack Version: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Yule Be Wiggling UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley, Denise O'Kane * Christmas Crackers! CD: uncredited Lyrics For many a bird did wake and fly Curoo, curoo, curoo For many a bird did wake and fly To a manger bed with a wandering cry On Christmas day in the morning Curoo, curoo, curoo Curoo, curoo, curoo The lark, the dove, the red bird came Curoo, curoo, curoo The lark, the dove, the red bird came And they did sing in sweet Jesus' name On Christmas day in the morning Curoo, curoo, curoo Curoo, curoo, curoo The owl was there with eyes so wide Curoo, curoo, curoo The owl was there with eyes so wide And he did sit at sweet Mary's side On Christmas day in the morning Curoo, curoo, curoo Curoo, curoo, curoo The shepherds knelt upon the hay Curoo, curoo, curoo The shepherds knelt upon the hay And angels sang the night away On Christmas day in the morning Curoo, curoo, curoo Curoo, curoo, curoo Trivia *On the CD version of Yule Be Wiggling, Denise O'Kane's vocals are heard. *According to Go Santa Go!,, this is Emma's favorite Christmas carol. *In Yule Be Wiggling, the song is in slow pace. But in Go Santa Go, the song is in fast pace. *The 2000 version is in B while the 2013 and 2017 versions are in C. *The song was written in Ireland. * In the Australian release of Yule Be Wiggling The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley and Denise O'Kane we're credited for writing this song, but all of them didn't write it. * The word traditional is not listed in the song credits of the Australian release of the Yule Be Wiggling album. * The Go Santa Go! version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on November 17th 2013. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Lullabies Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Morgan Crowley Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Denise O'Kane Songs Category:Songwriter unknown Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes